shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bone Tower Part 33
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 32 The stairs were, indeed, steep. Every single step was like taking three steps on a normal staircase, and there was no light to speak of. Even with their shorter stature, Rinji and Dala made their way up, even though they did not see any light at the top, and even though they did not see any sort of an ending to them. There were several instances when Dala tapped her foot against a step just in case it was collapsable and caused a trap to trigger. Then both of them noticed that one of the steps was very slightly discolored in comparison to the rest. Both of them went back a step and Rinji put his hand on it to trigger the trap. A gigantic pendulum came from a side panel on the wall and sliced the air, and cutting one piece of his fur directly in half. Both of them jumped, but quickly collected themselves as it continued to swing back and forth. As long as they waited, it did not show any signs of losing momentum. '' '''Dala:' Alright, it's very important that we pick a time as it is swinging to leap past it. From the looks of it, we will need to wait until it is positioned right in front of us, and angled to the right so that you can get to the other side. I can run past it no problem, but I don't want you to hurt-- Rinji: Busoshoku: Rinji KEN!!!! his fist blackened energy and smashed it into the blade directly as it past them. The blade burst into pieces, as did its handle that broke into splinters. Dala: ...yourself. unamused. Rinji: '''Mewhahahahahaha! A profound statement seems necessary, but I'll save it for later. at her as they continued up those stairs that seemed to go straight up with hardly a slant forward. '''Dala: Rinji? Rinji: Uh huh? Dala: You mentioned something about your family before. Rinji: Yeah, my two sisters. Dala: What are their names? Rinji: Migoto and Kiria, I told them both that I would meet them on an island very close to here, actually. Dala: And then you're going to Nekoshima? Rinji: Yes, I am. As soon as I find it again. I never expected it to be easy, and I know once I get there, things can only get worse. Dala was about to say one more thing, but instead her foot could not find the next step. In front of her was two amazingly huge doors that were well within eleven feet tall, and were extremely wide. They were rock-solid, and both of them knew that you had to be as strong as some of the toughest giants to force it open, and even they would have one hell of a time with it. Rinji stepped up to the doors, and saw that there were three buttons. A green button that said "yes", a red button that said "no" and a blue button that said "2 Pizzas." Rinji: Two pizzas? he spoke, all of the buttons lit up in their respective colors, and from a very rusted speaker somewhere in that area of the stairs, there came a very dark, deep, ominous voice. Voice: Greetings and Salutations, congratulations on making it this far in the Black Bone Tower. You have earned the treasure that lies beyond these doors thus far, but one more test is here to prove your self-worth and mettle. Here is a set of answers before you, and here is a question for you to consider. Please choose carefully, as there is only one correct answer, and the two wrong answers will result in the destruction of this tower, and all of those it holds. Rinji and Dala looked at each other with wide, feline eyes and frowns, but Rinji gave her a hopeful grin. Voice: 'There are ten pizzas for little Jimmy to take to his starving family. He is walking home when a stranger comes to him, and tells him that if he doesn't give up two pizzas, he will kill his family. He is walking home when a stranger comes to him, and tells him that if he doesn't give up three pizzas, he will kill his family. He is walking home when a stranger comes to him, and tells him that if he doesn't give up a pizza, he will kill his family. He is walking home when a stranger comes to him and tells him that if he doesn't give up two pizzas, he will kill his family. What is left for little Jimmy? ''As the voice spoke, Rinji held up his ten paw fingers, and brought them down as the voice seemingly repeated itself over and over again. When the voice stopped talking, both of them waited for a moment. Rinji's ears turned a bit to listen for anything else, but the voice seemed to be done. '''Rinji: Well, I suppose it was a strange question, but at least it was eas-- to push the blue button but Dala quickly stopped him. Dala: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, you heard what he said, if we push the wrong button, we're going to get roasted. Rinji: '''Yeah, and the math is pretty simple. '''Dala: Don't you think it's a little too easy? Think about it, little Jimmy is walking home with some pizzas to feed his family. Some asshole comes up and says tone. "W'll I'm gunna kill yer famly! hyuck hyuck hyuck!" Come on, would you really just bend over and give the guy something that will feed your entire family if he just threatens to kill them? I know I wouldn't! 'Rinji: '''So.... the only thing left for Jimmy is to kick their asses... at the buttons. And just say "no". ''He pushed the red button. Black Bone Tower Part 34 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:Black Bone Tower Category:The Other Side